total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Connection Same as Team SquirellKidd (Bolt/Quote) VS Potter Puppet Pals (Harry/Ron). Interlude Ichigo: Let's take Team SquirellKidd (Bolt/Quote) VS Potter Puppet Pals (Harry/Ron)... Frisk: AND REPLACE BOLT AND QUOTE WITH MARIO AND BLACK YOSHI! Kirby Boy: Yep. Gamer Girl: Mario and Black Yoshi, from SuperMarioLogan. Ichigo: and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, from potterpuppetpals. potterpuppetpals Harry Potter Gamer Girl: Harry James Potter, as the puppet version, is a mysterious character. Kirby Boy: He can apparate and knows tons of Wizard Swears, including the Elder Swear. Ichigo: Dumbledore taught Harry the Elder Swear, and told him to NEVER repeat it. However, he disobeyed, repeating the elder swear. Frisk: In the episode 'Ron's Disease', When Ron had lice, Harry suggested setting his hair on fire. When Hagrid cured the lice by hitting Ron in the head with a club, Harry bribed Hagrid with fish to help him get control of Hogwarts. Kirby Boy: In 'School is for Losers' Snape is scolding Harry for missing out on potions class for almost 3 whole weeks. Harry only heard it as gibberish, the only words he could understand being his own name. Gamer Girl: He's stronger then you think. (Harry: "I'm Harry Potter, school is for losers, I'm totally awesome!") Ron Weasley Gamer Girl: Ron Weasley tries to be Harry's friend, but Harry just doesn't like him back. Kirby Boy: He managed to tank two punches in a row from Hermione in 'Dapper Ron', but that's pretty much his only feat. Ichigo: He also was able to find a pipe bomb in 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'. Frisk: insert words for me to say so that I get a line in this analysis here. ''(Ron: Why must you hurt me in this way?) SuperMarioLogan Mario Kirby Boy: The World of SML is tough even if your a plumber who has to deal with a gangster yoshi obsessed with Call Of Duty and KFC chicken, a green fat ogre who eats A LOT OF cheese cake and loves his toilet and a cowboy who is woody loves his shrimpos. Game Girl: Look no further to Mario! After being rejected by Princess Peach and tormented by Bowser (who treat Chef Peepee like dirt and disciple Bowser Jr), and Luigi dead,he is on a date with Rosalina and ex-friends with Toad, he is destined to bring the average-joe to himslef! Kirby Boy: But since this is SML verse of Mario, he isn't that strong. Like can't handle the pressure of a gun, heck even if he doesn't hold the gun, in someone shoots the gun, Mario loses his hat and gets jump-scared. Game Girl: He is also rather forgetful like can't even remember when his first game was made in the episode 'Who wants to be a millionaire'. Kirby Boy: Overall, he does have some feats. Despite having no training of gunshots, he is able to shoot accurately to the middle target when he was holding left at his first go when he was trained by Black Yoshi to be a gangster. Game Girl: He also can endure the pain of punches by Sonic (who is British) who run so fast. Kirby Boy: Not only that, he is able to survive gun shots. Plus also survived in an episode where he once jumped into a pipe and was eaten by Plants, Hammer Bros and the rest. Game Girl:Oh and he hates having bald hair. Mario: MY CAR! Black Yoshi Kirby Boy: We have done Mario now it's time for our (least) favourite kfc addicted, drug dealing, Call Of Duty obsessed, gun user, gangster, lazy gangster known as Black Yoshi. Game Girl: Not much know too him but what we know is that he is a master gun user. He is able to use different types of guns even the ones he is least experienced with. Kirby Boy: He also has the control of a military base to kill Toad for playing his Call Of Duty without permission like commanding jets to shoot nuclear bombs and stuff. Game Girl: He is also racist. And also very jerk''ish meaning that he might not care when someone is dead like the episode 'Black Yoshi and the fried chicken' Chef Peepee was killed and cooked into a fried chicken by Woody's chicken know as Cock (not even kidding here) and guess what. Black Yoshi and his chicken ate Chef Peepee's crispy corpse. Literally which is why nobody likes this episode. Kirby Boy: He is also able to turn Mario into a gangster and always start with saying folk. He has gangster vocabulary and here it is: Water=Wadduh Street=Screet Though=Doe Ask=Ax Drink-Drank/Kool Aid People=Peeps Friends=Muh Homie Drugs=Dat Good Good Game Girl: He is a gangster after all. Kirby Boy: But because of his gangster style, he is rather stupid. Like the time where he doesn't know what a burglar alarm do and how a popsicle served in 'Who Wants To Be A Billionaire" and he didn't know that the electricity still works in the episode "The Call Of Duty Black Out". Also he is stupid enough to trade his PS4 to have a XBOX 1 from Toad. Game Girl: Overall he is a master gangster. Also a life lesson, don't have him as his babysitter. ''Black Yoshi: Yeah Foe! Fight FA Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are walking when they encounter Mario and Black Yoshi. FIGHT! Mario runs at Ron and punches him several times. Ron stumbles back. Harry apparates in front of Mario and punches him away. Black Yoshi picks up a gun and fires it at Ron. The bullets hit Ron and kill him. SML: 2 ppp: 1 Harry: Ron NO! Harry apparates behind Black Yoshi and punches him in the back. BY gets back up and kicks Harry and shoots him. Harry apparates away to China and picks up a Chinese house. He teleports apparates back to the battlefield. He throws the Chinese House. BY shoots the house, destroying it. Harry punches Mario back. Mario is sent into a tree, and Harry thinks he killed Mario, despite the fact that he is still alive. Black Yoshi gets in his military base and calls in a jet plane. It drops a nuke. Harry mistakes the nuke for Black Yoshi, and punches it. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Mario: Woah...what happened. Black Yoshi: I seriously just blew that foe up with a nuke. Mario: k. SML: 2 ppp: 0 K.O! Hannif Mario and Black Yoshi went back to home after Black Yoshi had KFC Food. Mario: Black Yoshi, please do not pay KFC Food with my credit card. Black Yoshi: Foe, daf*q do I have to pay for!? Mario: Well, can't you at least have a job! It doesn't take every single effort of yours to sign up for a job! Black Yoshi: Foe, I ain't having a job! I am gonna play mah Call Of Duty! Mario (mutters to himslef): You and your Call Of Duty... But somehow they notice a window smashed. Mario: WHAT! A ROBBERY! I HOPE SHREK, WOODY, ROSALINA AND TOBY THE TIGER ARE OKAY! Black Yoshi: I hope they don't play mah Call Of Duty! If they do, their little cracks can be blown UP! Mario and Black Yoshi notices Harry was playing Call Of Duty and Ron tries to beg Rosalina to kiss him but Rosalina takes that as an assault! Ron: Harry, I new we should've gone to school. Harry:Looks like we have the owners, hehe. Rosalina: MARIO, I'M BEING ASSAULTED! Mario: H-How could you monsters! Black Yoshi: Foe, I hope you like to kiss the bullet. FIGHT! Black Yoshi grabs his Glock (A.K.A his gun) to shoot Harry first but Harry dodges it even though that he got shot in the arm. Mario tries to attack Ron and Ron felt the pain. Ron: What is life!? Harry then punches Black Yoshi but that angered Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi then shot Harry Potter in the knee with his glock. Haryy Potter screamed! Mario then grabs Shrek's Cheesecake and throwed painfully on Ron's face. After that Mario done a finishing blow and Ron died. Harry Potter: NOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Harry then punches Mario in the face so hard and kicks Mario's kneecap. Harry then grabbed Mario's hat which made Mario embarrassed. Mario: BLACK YOSHI HELP! Black Yoshi: THIS IS WHAT YA' GET FOR PLAYIN' MAH CALL OF DUTY NERD! Black Yoshi then grabbed his rocket launcher and denigrated Harry. Rosalina: Thank YOU MARIO! Rosalina then kisses Mario. Which made Mario happy and you probably know what happened. Brooklyn Guy (as police officer): I'm here to-oh, oh, I am just go to the toilet. Shrek and Woody came. Shrek: WHERE'S MAH CHEESECAKE!'' '' K.O! Results FA Ichigo: well that was awesome. Frisk: While Ron didn't stand a chance, Harry was pretty strong, and was even smarter. Ichigo: Too bad he didn't realize that he didn't actually kill Mario. Frisk: Really, dem Nukes and other military things Black Yoshi has doe. Harry had a good chance of winning, but then he blew it...up. Ichigo: The winners are Mario and Black Yoshi. Hannif Kirby boy: Harry maybe able to endure some pain on his school but never in his life he ever fight in his life. Game Girl: Ron may endure 2 punches from Harry but Mario is able to survive Sonic's fast punches which is able to break a skull. Kirby Boy: Harry may have dodged gun shots but never in his life he ever dodges superior weapons like Rocket Launchers. Game Girl: Overall in the world of SML, their are crazy sh*t around here like demon-possesed ken (from barbie) from Cody and his friends (Bowser Jr and Jospeh) and ranging from stalking dogs. Kirby Boy: Loks like Harry and Ron has been plushed down top life. Game Girl: The winner is Mario and Black Yoshi. Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Collab Warfares Category:FingermanAwesomeness Category:Hannif Hussain Category:'Internet Show' themed Fanon Warfares